Ich Steh Allein!
by Dolphi
Summary: This also has a bit of real life in it. David and Megan are two people in the real world and they get caught up in a sinister bet made by Wassmuth, the king of bets. David's old friend, Siobhan Chizmar AKA: Siobhan Magnus arrives to help, or not.


**Ich Steh Allein'!**

**By: Dolphi(ana) Aaralyn Simbashi**

**Characters:**

_**David DeHoyos**_

_**Megan Miranda Goldberg**_

_**Dolphiana Aaralyn Simbashi- Dolphi**_

_**Jadrian Kaydence DeHoyos**_

_**Sarah Lionaba**_

_**Jason Maeda**_

_**Siobhan Chizmar/Magnus**_

_**Brian Wassmuth **_

_**Tuft Sassafras**_

_**Zolton Jafarus**_

_**Ryan Dublin**_

_**Liana Cyrus**_

Prologue

"Megan, can we, ah, hang out this weekend at 8?" David asked.

Megan smiled, pushing back a strand of her long (ish) golden brown hair.

"Of course Davi Bear! I'd love too!"

David gave a weaker, nervous smile, and shot a look off the side. But Megan ignored it and gave him a flirty wave 'good bye'. Then she bounced off to her ride. David watched.

"I'm so sorry Megan, I'm so sorry!" he muttered, gazing at her beautiful flowing hair, glistening in the sun.

He was mesmerized, but finally realized that the atmosphere around him had grown colder.

"Good David," a voice calm and halcyon came.

David whipped around and came face-to-face with a masked person. Only eyes showed through as well as a nose and a mouth showed. The mask was like a robber's. David put a hand on his hip and gazed back into the brown eyes.

"What do you want?" David growled.

The person put a hand on David's cheek. David frowned and slapped it away.

"Don't touch me!"

The person smirked.

"Oh but," the person began, "You may think you're really strong, but we both know that you're not!"

The person grabbed David's arm and spun him around into his own arms, like a dance routine, only then he wrapped his arms around David's. David grunted and struggled to get free.

"Don't struggle," the person whispered into his ear, "You know what you did to me!"

David gave off a distressed grunt this time.

'I didn't do anything to you!"

The person breathed into his ear and David tried to twist his head to look at him.

"Oh but you did!" the person persisted.

"But, I didn't mean it!"

"Stop pleating DeHoyos, it only makes you look and sound weaker."

David nodded slowly and gave a sigh of defeat.

"So tonight, I will see you again and it's only better if your precious and pretty little girlfriend Megan what's-her-name-now was to get involved!"

David's mien turned to horror.

"Don't worry; I shall not harm a hair on Megan Siobhan Miranda Naim Goldberg! But you-"

He immediately let go and whisked away. David rubbed his arms and stalked off, timidly to find his ride.

That night, Megan arrived and David gave her a long hug.

"Wow David, it's like you have only an hour left to live and you want me!"

David grew terrified and muttered silently, "Oh you have no idea!"

And so the two curled up, popped in Treasure Planet and Megan fell asleep, half way through drinking her soda (). The masked person snuck in and hid in the back in the shadows. David stroked through Megan's hair.

"I've got to stop this! I can't leave her!" David thought, quite drastically.

He made to awake her.

"Megan! You've gotta help! I'm gonna – I'm in trouble! MEGAN!"

Megan didn't awake.

"Megan!" David pleaded in a cry.

"She won't awake! And besides you betrayed her!"

It was the person. He padded up to David. As he did so, he withdrew a curved knife.

"Now let's make this more interesting and don't you worry your pretty little head off! It won't hurt a bit, knowing you!"

"MEGAN!!" David screamed, as he was seized and dragged away from Megan.

The person raised the knife laughing.

"That's what you get!"

Chapter 1

It had been a perfidious week, fast-moving and frightening. This week had emerged into a dream. The reverie cajoled fear and extreme nonplus into the soul of one being.

Jadrian Kaydence DeHoyos.

He was a young psychologist working his fourth case. And ever since he'd met her, his own dreams and reveries have turned twisted and sinister. Each day passed and his victim grew more disconsolate.

His victim was the mere and once spectacular Vibe (Vibraphone) player Megan (Siobhan) Miranda (Naim) Goldberg.

To his horror, she had told him that her boyfriend and her had been hanging out. Her boyfriend was the popular saxophonist David Aleksander DeHoyos. According to her they were watching a movie, when she started to slip away into a disturbing dream. She'd explained that the dream had been more detailed this time. David DeHoyos, her boyfriend, would go missing! And just so, when she awoke, David wasn't there, but blood was! So she raced here where she'd been. Poor Megan, Jadrian thought.

And so Jadrian came to know her.

Since then, he had similar dreams, and his newest one, he heard cries and saw chains.

** ** ** **

The door opened, setting off the little chime. Dolphiana Aaralyn Simbashi pricked her ears and attention as her own subject wandered in. Sarah Lionaba had visited the psychologist two days before in a state of desperate need for help. At first Dolphi tried to calm her, but after a while, she began to cogitate the situation and its high measures, so she let Sarah express everything. Working in collusion, Sarah and Dolphi eventually made the material succinct.

Dolphi scheduled Sarah to come back the next day and continue, but it was obvious Sarah was far from being done. She was recalcitrant!

Today though, after finally persuading and trying not to roughly doff her out of the office, Sarah left. Dolphi sat back in her chair and put her pen into her mouth, as though to thoroughly think out the issue at hand.

One thing was certain, Jason Maeda had gone missing and Sarah had dreamed of the presage, before it had even happened!

Just then, fellow psychologist Jadrian entered.

"Jadrian? What is it?"

Jadrian sank down into a chair.

Dolphi and Jadrian had both gone into the psychological field and were on their fourth cases; they'd always been good friends and often held inconceivable plenipotentiary. Together for their first case, with minds of steel, they came to incubate a flippant teen girl named Kalilia. She'd found her so called "friend" lying on the ground in blood. She'd said that she'd been covered in the blood also! But all she knew was that Jonathan Matos was dead! How could she abscond from transgressing the law??

Now here the two sat facing each other.

"So, how's Sarah?" Jadrian asked, "Getting any better?"

Dolphi shrugged and now stuck the pen she'd been chewing on behind her ear.

"She's still trifled about Jason's disappearance…. I've been trying to give her a concise answer, but the denouement might not be so hot. And there's still a lacuna in her information," she responded with puzzlement.

Jadrian smiled in comfort.

"Hakuna Matata, Dolphi, the answers never come right away. But maybe…." Jadrian stopped dead, terror rising, "Info? What new info?"

Dolphi stared at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Her dreams, Jaddi, she's been having dreams!"

Jadrian's expression darkened.

"Megan's been having dreams too, and the one before David's disappearance, which I just found out, was detailed and about how David was going to go missing…."

"….and he did!? That's kinda what Sarah told me!"

Both gasped in shock.

"Are David and Jason's disappearances linked somehow? What if this person could send omens in dreams, like to distract Megan and Sarah, then slip in and kidnap David and Jason? But why?" Jadrian wondered aloud.

Dolphi's eyes widened and she nodded slowly.

"Could be? And maybe your Megan and David were having a little 'one-night-stand' if you know what I mean?"

Jadrian's own eyes flew open wide.

"That's inconceivable!"

Dolphi winked and stood up. But before she could say anything, the door's chime went off and both patients burst in.

"Oh my precious Davi Bear!" Megan screamed, eyes wild with terror.

Sarah was blight with hostility and revenge.

"Damn that Middleton school! Zolton Jafarus and his cunning sidekicks!"

Dolphi and Jadrian faced them.

"Zolton!?" both gasped.

Megan began to cry, shedding tears of odium.

"That sniveling, flagitious kid!" Sarah hissed, "I sear it, he's cold hearted and psychic!"

Dolphi, with impetuous, roborant, and sudden energy, darted over to her and grabbed her hands, as Sarah made to punch something, making fists.

For a moment an abeyance hung about them all and it seemed that time froze, and then Sarah fell into Dolphi and began to sob, like a child to her mom.

Jadrian comforted Megan.

"Don't let him kill David DeHoyos!"

Jadrian quieted her. She put her face into his chest.

"There, there Megan, we shall try not to let faithful David die!"

Dolphi sighed.

"Ya, you'd better believe that I'll claw or bite anyone who harms that kid. He's a saint!"

She fluttered her eyelids and grew moony. Jadrian growled.

"Dolphiana, you will not moon over David DeHoyos!" Jadrian snapped and then quickly added, "Or Jason Maeda!"

Dolphi blushed and dipped her head.

"So how do you know it was Zolton, the non-bonhomie dilatory jerk?" Dolphi questioned Sarah.

Sarah lifted her head and spoke, shakily.

"This!"

She withdrew a paper and gave it to her. Dolphi took it and opened it up.

After reading just the first page, Dolphi gaped in horror.

"Oh no!" she yowled.

Chapter 2

Jadrian curiously faced her.

"What is it Dolphi?"

Dolphi blinked once, patted Sarah again in reassurance, and shot a worried gaze at the psychologist, with his arms wrapped around his squalid and latent patient.

She re-read the note aloud.

"_If you ever want to see your precious little boyfriends –David DeHoyos and Jason Maeda- alive, your school of Wharton must back down. Middleton doesn't take lightly to sore, boasting winners, even Zolton could tell you that! But rather the reason is that we wouldn't attempt to "kidnap" the incompetent, nebbish boys if it weren't that deeper secrets lay between us. Try and stop us, this machination of death will only come quicker. Either way death is on the line, a slow painful death for two unworthy and quite tractable boys. And don't send a detective either!"_

Dolphi finished the non-colloquial note and closed the sheet of paper, folding it back up. Now Jadrian blinked. Surely the pique-ness of the note had sparked an alacrity of anger in him.

"What horrible consequences sealed their fate?" Megan squeaked, indistinctly.

Jadrian suddenly grew flummoxed and cocked his head, as though in thought.

"I don't know, but what is meant by saying his name? Jadrian doesn't speak like this?"

Dolphi shrugged.

"We should search for clues, we aren't detectives, but mere psychologists; it should be fine! Let's go!" Dolphi cried out at once, pointing at Jadrian.

Jadrian un-cocked his head and shook it.

"David and Jason are as good as dead, for all I care!" he stated, quite firmly and inadvertent, "And there's nothing we –you- can do about it!"

Dolphi, Sarah, and Megan gasped.

"Jadrian!" Dolphi scolded, "But I-I-we gotta! We're talking about 'the' David DeHoyos and 'the' Jason Maeda!"

Jadrian scowled, curling his lips back in a snarl.

"No Dolphi! And because it's 'the' David DeHoyos and 'the' Jason Maeda, I will not let you go! You'll just…"

"I'm not going to moon over David DeHoyos! You've seen my drawing binder, I'm undeniably yours forever!" Dolphi snapped back, but then added under her breath, "Though I'd kill Megan if I could!"

With this comment, Megan irascibly and abruptly pushed away from Jadrian's comfort and stood up, nostrils flaring in anger. The once turgid air now became alive with blatant anger and shock.

"You-!"

Dolphi gleamed and winked, in coquetry. She raised fists ready to fight if it came to it.

"There! Fight! Fight!" Sarah yowled, "Dolphi's gonna steal Megan's true love, Davi Bear!"

Jadrian now stood up, seizing the chance to grapple with and calm down the garrulous behavior, and stepped between the bristling girls.

"There will be NO fighting! Or I will ostracize everyone! Sarah, sit! Megan, down!"

Both girls froze and did as told, as though it was natural.

"And Dolphi… I don't want to hear another 'I have a penchant feeling for David DeHoyos' again!"

Dolphi looked defiantly at him and opened her mouth.

"But I didn't say…"

Jadrian narrowed his gaze and Dolphi sat down, dropping her head ashamed.

"Sorry, I love you Jaddi, I didn't mean it!" she mumbled, keeping her gaze downward.

Jadrian nodded and turned back to the other two.

"As for David and Jason, I suppose we must go, and I can't stand to see innocent people die for nothing, I am also curious as to what they did," Jadrian spoke and then turned back to Dolphi, "Come Dolphi, let's go and find these two boys."

Dolphi brightened and lifted her head.

"Yay! More time to be with Jaddikins!" Dolphi clapped, excitedly and leapt back up out of the chair.

Jadrian smiled, as she raced over and stuck her arm under his and held his arm at the elbow, with her elbow next to his, as though they were going to skip.

"What about Megan and Sarah?" Dolphi suddenly asked, with her face close to Jadrian's.

Jadrian bit his lip in thought.

"Um… chicken on tortilla!" Jadrian finally replied.

Dolphi, Sarah, and Megan raised an eyebrow in puzzlement.

"Jaddi?"

Jadrian shook his head and turned to face her. The moment permeated about the air and went through one ear and out the other.

"Well, we'd better get going then?" he put forth, knocking Dolphi off her puzzlement.

"Come with us Megan and Sarah, until Jaddi knows what to do, you mustn't stay alone; we can't risk anything!" Dolphi added, suddenly serious.

They had grabbed a hold of each other like close friends and followed.

"Now to find out anything we can about the disappearances of a famous ladies man David DeHoyos and the popular Jason Maeda!" Jadrian spoke and the left the Psychology office behind, skipping down the steps in a second and rushing down the sidewalk.

They headed toward David DeHoyos' house. Deciding this was the best place to start. And Jadrian had to elucidate why.

But what would they find there?

Chapter 3

The four somber teens entered David's house. Megan felt short of breath. She dropped down into a chair and wept.

"Oh where are you David?! We were gonna do it!" she wailed.

Dolphi turned to Jadrian, inept.

"What chicanery! Oye, Jadrian, look at this!" Sarah called.

Jadrian meandered over to see what Sarah was talking about. He slowly froze and motioned Dolphi over.

It was another note, folded in a 'v' shape lying on the table. Megan stopped weeping and stalked over, now curious.

"What does it say? What does it say?" Dolphi pestered.

Jadrian took the paper and again read aloud:

"_Ah, so you wish to find them that bad, psychologist!? Heh heh. Well I'll tell you this we're gonna let you into the game. You aren't a detective, so technically we can't kill the remonstrating pariahs! But if you get too cocky, I will have no choice. I will be watching you, just as I am now. Ha. Try and outsmart me girls and psychologists!" _

Everyone stopped breathing for a moment and shared a horrific look.

"That-! He's playing us!" Megan snapped, growling in frustration.

Sarah jerked her head up and down in agreement and then mimicked the note, "Try and outwit us girls!"

"Oh we'll do more than that Zolton Jafarus!" Megan continued on.

Jadrian flinched and chocked out one more sentence that sent shivers down the spine of anyone, _"I can also hear you!" _

Megan and Sarah bit their lips. Dolphi cocked her head to the side.

"I can hear you? Wha-hold on…." Dolphi crossed the room and gazed upward, pointing. "So this is how Zolty was able to time his 'kidnap'. How convenient, a video recorder or security camera!" She raised a fist at it now. "Damn you Zolty!"

Jadrian came over now and put his hand on her arm, forcing her arm back down.

"Don't agitate them, we'll play his 'game', and show him how valorous we can be!"

Dolphi smiled and winked, batting her eyelashes.

"Keep boasting Jaddikins, it's sexy!"

Jadrian raised an eyebrow in question but then turned away from her, not bothering.

"Okie dokie Jaddi!" she sang out.

Megan turned to Jadrian, paler than before.

"J-J-J-Jadrian-n…." Megan stammered.

Jadrian patted her.

"What is it, Meg?"

Megan just pointed to something on the ground. Sanguine color levied up to their eyes.

"Blood!" Dolphi cried.

Jadrian studied it.

"It's David's blood alright!"

Megan fainted from behind Jadrian.

"Megan!"

"She can't stand to see David's blood! What are we gonna do? DAVID WASN'T KIDNAPPED, HE WAS MURDERED!!"

Chapter 4

Jadrian picked up Megan, scooping her limp, paralyzed body in his arms and herded Sarah and Dolphi back outside.

"I'm almost certain that a similar scene is at Jason's place, where Sarah was. I believe Zolton has references too!" Jadrian exclaimed.

"References?" Dolphi echoed.

Jadrian nodded.

"What I mean is that Zolton had to have had help, he wasn't the only one in this. Did Jason ever talk to you about coming over? Did he kind of force you?"

Sarah eyed Jadrian and bit her lip in thought.

"Actually no he didn't. But he did ask me somewhat cautiously and he was really nervous….like he knew something was up!"

Jadrian dipped his head and turned back to Dolphi once more.

"Dolphi, I think I'm beginning to see this nugatory case."

Dolphi winked in agreement, but Sarah had no aberration about her.

"Young David DeHoyos and Jason Maeda already knew their fate. Zolton and another (unknown how many or who) would have met up with them…."

Sarah's eyes widened.

"Sarah, I think that Jason was coerced into spending that time with you. Zolton or someone made him ask you and this set up the 'game' we're in," Dolphi finished Jadrian's explanation.

Sarah's mouth dropped open.

"So he was controlled, forced to ask me and then murdered?'

Jadrian and Dolphi nodded.

"Precisely!"

Chapter 5

It seemed like a millennium as the three of them stared at each other in silence and awe.

Finally Megan bolted upright. It was she who broke the silence.

"Davi Bear was controlled? No!" she screamed out.

Jadrian looked at her.

"Megan, it's not like that!"

Megan stood up and quite shockingly without trouble.

"But you're saying that he was "murdered"!" Megan squeaked.

Dolphi shook her head, "Precisely, dear!"

Megan scowled and stuck out her tongue.

"I'm sure, why don't you leave David to me; I have dreamed of nothing else but to make sweet love to David bear! Each night and day I think of him and his beautiful face!" Megan yowled, leaning forward to snarl in Dolphi's face, "And I want to do him!"

Dolphi growled and stuck her face to Megan's.

"I don't care for 'im! You can have 'im!"

Jadrian pulled Megan back.

"Stop it you two! David WILL die, if you keep this up! You don't want that do you Meggi?"

Megan dropped her head and then shook it.

"No," she replied, "I am sorry Dolphi."

Dolphi apologized as well, but signaled Jadrian to talk to her off to the side. They left Megan and Sarah alone. Around the corner of the house; Dolphi turned to Jadrian.

"Meggi? Was that emotion behind the name!? You like Megan! Ha-ha, now who's doing wrong?'

Jadrian shuffled his feet.

"I, uh," Jadrian stammered, "No! I don't."

"What's with the pause, o' noble one?" Dolphi scolded with a coo.

Jadrian gave his head a sudden shake.

"Come on, we're even now, let's go find David DeHoyos and Jason Maeda!"

Dolphi giggled and pranced back to Megan and Sarah. Suddenly Sarah's scream erupted and the two picked up their pace. Skidding to a halt before a petrified twosome.

"Sarah? Megan? What happened?" Dolphi spat.

Megan nodded to Sarah, as though she wished Sarah to tell them.

"A dream, Megan had a dream or rather a visage! The plumb thought of her being psychotic. Megan says that torturing….er….holding David and Jason is making our note-writer aggrandize. Zolton's becoming more powerful!"

Sarah paused, "And he needs one more piece of the twisted puzzle of his!"

Megan nodded and turned to gaze on her psychologist.

"It is true!"

Chapter 6

"Let's get away from here; I can't stand being at my precious lost boyfriend's house!" Megan finally broke the tender moment.

And so the four set off to Megan's house. Safer there, they could plan and what not. No matter what came, David and Jason would be found and the case wouldn't be repudiated!

** ** ** **

(Time warp back to David's taking)

"Stop moving saxophonist!" the masked person howled.

David coughed on the cloth, gagging his mouth. How could he have let this happen? Oh right he was play

Fighting with this Middleton creep, he scarred his face by accident and became enemy of him. Jason Maeda had gone farther, protecting David by kicking him. But it was an accident! Poor Megan! He shouldn't have even been there in the first place! It was one of those; "in the wrong place at the wrong time". Now he would pay for it! He had paid for allowing Megan into Crossover Madness, months (moons) ago. Maleficent and gang had deleteriously used him as bait. Luckily Megan and Jim Hawkins had found him, or he'd have been butchered by a chainsaw! But could she get him out of this? He had picked on one of the world's worst psychos. He was equivalent to 17 million of so miscreants. What could he possibly do?

The Middletoner tossed David into the back of the car. Laughing followed and then the slam of a door. David fell face first onto the seat. He struggled to roll over to keep watch on the psychic. He heard another door slam and the engine of the car fire up. The automobile lurched forward and David moved to press upward with his muscular strength, to sit up. That's when he froze, a passenger! The passenger had long black hair with blue highlighted tips. She turned around, also having a mask on, and reached out, taking out the cloth from David's mouth.

"What the hell?" David immediately spat out.

The passenger shoved him back,

"Don't talk!" she hissed.

David didn't flinch but scowled. She began to gesticulate with the driver.

"We will soon take care of this Alto Saxophonist! He knows some other languages as well. He's one of them polyglots!" David raised in eyebrow, he had no knowledge of such a being, and he only knew how to play scales on his Alto Sax!

But he did speak Spanish and knew some French….what was going to happen to him? And Megan?

Chapter 7

The two pair from Middleton grabbed Jason Maeda now and shoved him in beside David. David turned a startled gaze on Jason. Jason winced in pain and bit back a cry. David saw that he had a bloody cut across his left cheek. Blood dripped along the cut line, which was quite straight. Jason blinked back tears.

"Oh quit your whinin', you seemed perfectly able to threaten us and kick me!" the masked demon spat and slammed the door.

Soon they were on the road again.

"So that potion of yours worked Liana! Who knew that such grains of nothing more than mere power could send Megan Goldberg and Sarah Lionaba into deep sleep?" the masked person shot, gazing into the rear-view mirror with a smirk that could be in a horror movie.

"You drugged Megan?!" David yowled, beginning to try and work his way free of his rope bonds, "I'm gonna kill you!"

Liana, now identified, whipped around in her seat and shot out her arm, grabbing David's chin with her fingers. David narrowed his eyes and grunted.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!"

Liana leaned closer and then without hesitating, in a flash, she brought her hand across his face.

David jerked backward with a hiss.

"You both will perish! Damn psychos!" Jason growled.

Liana laughed and faced him.

"Oh really?"

Liana leaned back, laughing at them.

"I'd like to see two psychologists follow and find you and stop us! But you're as good as dead!" the driver sneered.

David growled and Jason hissed.

"Ha, you two are mine! Stop their moving Liana!"

Liana nodded with a gleam and pulled the right side seatbelt over David's already semi-bound arms. David tried to bite her hand away. Then she strapped the left over Jason, who struggled shockingly desperately. After success with each, she returned to her position.

"There now let's get to the lair for some real games."

** ** ** **

Chapter 8

Megan and gang quickly arrived at Megan's house. Dolphi began to lay off David and turned all feelings to Jadrian. Megan felt better now that she was able to picture David naked, without Dolphi loving over him as well. Even Jadrian let go of his patient.

"So who hates David this much?" Dolphi pondered, without the typical "moony" tone.

"And Jason! I miss brave Jazz!" Sarah added.

Megan sat down on the couch, in thought. Dolphi and Jadrian went over to the computer. Sarah began to pace.

"Well I know of the Middleton fight and David said he was attacked by a masked psychopath. And then the letter; Zolton's behind it! He's gotta be!" Megan spat.

Sarah halted in her pace.

"Yes, but Jason mentioned two of them and I know I heard a girl's voice in my dream. Jadrian, Dolphi, do either of you know any Middleton psychopathic girls?" Sarah coincided.

Jadrian slowly turned from the computer, with a mien of pure terror, as though he'd seen a ghost.

"I do," Jadrian spoke, "Liana Cyrus."

Megan gaped in awe and stood up.

"That bi-!" Megan started to scream.

Jadrian nodded and opened his mouth to speak again.

"And that's not all, I know who…."

The lights shut off suddenly and Dolphi's hiss was heard, followed by a muffled cry. Megan felt along the wall for the switch. Finally she found it and flipped it on.

"Now, you were saying Jad-ri-an…."

Jadrian was nowhere in sight.

"JADRIAN!!!!" Dolphi wailed.

Her yellow-green cat-like eyes blazed with fury.

"Liana's done this! Her and Zolton! And now Jadrian's been taken!" Dolphi continued to snarl, bristling.

** ** ** **

The lights shot out, blackening Jadrian's vision at once. Before he knew anything, a cloth-like fabric came to his face. His airway clogged and he couldn't breathe, gagging. Then he felt a cold, clammy hand grasp his own hand, thrusting it behind his back awkwardly. He began to struggle, desperately trying to get free. He tried to scream, hearing only muffled pleas. Some psychologist he was!

Then he felt himself being dragged away from Dolphi and the others. Soon he could see a bit more and his eyes slowly adjusted to the gloom. But it was quickly followed up by the slam of a door and the awareness of a car/ the cloth fell out and he scrambled to sit up. The car lurched forward and peeled away.

Jadrian leaned forward and shouted at the driver.

"What do you want from me?"

The driver came to stop the vehicle at a light and spun around.

"You know why! I can't have you interfering with my plans, and you know who I am now! So I had to kidnap you!"

The person removed the mask and Jadrian gaped in horror, falling backward.

"I knew it! You and Liana have always been good pals, ever since she left that jerk! But a psychopath?"

"Yes, I am all psycho and so is Liana! We were perfect for each other and David DeHoyos and Jason Maeda are dead!"

Jadrian flinched.

"And what'll you do with me?"

The driver paused, spun back around and started the car up once again. He looked in the mirror, his eyes shining.

"Oh I have something in store for you, psychologist…."

He started laughing.

Chapter 9

"JADRIAN DEHOYOS, WHERE ARE YOU?" Megan, Sarah, and Dolphi thundered.

They had searched everywhere.

"He was about to tell us who else was behind this! Poor Jadrian, he sealed his fate, risking to tell us!" Dolphi wailed.

Megan gasped from the computer.

"Hey Dolphi, come here, Jadrian knows the psychopath! Look," she pointed to the screen, as Dolphi and Sarah ventured over, "Apparently a few Middleton cases have been reported. As in the Middleton band. Listen to this, "a pair of masked kids has been seen terrorizing people." Your friend from Middleton, that Vayleria girl, she was terrorized by Zolton and two helpers, one was Liana! Is this the same Liana?"

"Liana Cyrus? Wait, Megan, read the other story! The one with the girl named Siobhan!" Dolphi exclaimed, half pondering.

Megan nodded.

"Siobhan Chizmar, a sophomore of Middleton High says that one of the terrors was seen –by her- talking to a Wharton Trombonist. After she'd seen this, weird things began to happen to her and her boyfriend Kristopher Allen. It is not entirely known but Kristopher was found stabbed through the heart and Siobhan left Middleton…."

Sarah slapped a hand down on the computer table.

"Siobhan Chizmar, she's my friend! She would never tell me what happened, but she hated whenever she heard the word Middleton. And she always warned me and my strong headed boyfriend to beware of the school! But Jason wanted to help David; he's such a loyal friend! Oh!"

Dolphi looked confuzzled now.

"Siobhan, I know her, I think that we need to pay her a visit; she might know some names."

Megan and eventually Sarah nodded in agreement. And they closed down the page and computer, setting off to find Siobhan Chizmar. Sarah took the lead, but would they be able to make Siobhan speak?

Chapter 10

(With David and Jason)(****)

Liana and her "partner" herded David DeHoyos and Jason Maeda into the lair. Both shared looks of question, until they felt a major fluxuation in gravity. David and Jason fell forward and collapsed on hard stone flooring. A door clanged shut and both gazed around. Stone was everywhere, and it wasn't likely they'd escape, but there wooden cell-like door. For some reason this made David angry and really pissed off!

"You let us go, or I'll punch you again!" David bravely yowled.

Jason though, cowered in fear.

"We're no Kris Allen's David! Back down!"

David spat.

"I know that! But, I'm NO weakling!" David hissed back.

Jason shrugged. David was steaming now and he looked like a ticked off Clan cat, who had caught another feline crossing its border.

"David, control yourself!" Jason tried, whimpering.

David whipped around, alight with anger.

"I WILL NOT CONTROL ANYTHING! AND I "hate", RATHER LOATHE PSYCHOLOGY, PSYCHOLOGISTS, PSYCHICS, AND ANYTHING WITH 'PSYCH' IN IT!!" David erupted, making an echo sound around the place. He soon realized, how "out-of-control" he was and sank to the ground, deflating, "I've let down Megan and I should've told her and…."

"That is in the past now David, we must look to the future."

"What future, Jason? We have no future!"

Just then the door swung open again and was followed by another slam as yet a third person was shoved in.

"….Jadrian?"

Jason and David faced the newcomer.

"Jason? David?" Jadrian froze in place, glaring at them, "I thought you'd been murdered?"

David, unflinching, looked at him.

"Oh really? Thanks Jadrian, but it just so happens that no one can defeat the glorious and….handsome David Aleksander (said as Aleksandro though) DeHoyos!"

Jason and Jadrian shared a look of annoyance and laughed.

"I'll believe that, when you break those ropes around your wrist there, pretty boy!" Jadrian scoffed.

David growled in frustration and began trying to shake off the bonds.

"I…. can't! MEGAN!!"

David began to weep.

"Ya, glorious all right?" Jadrian continued, but he wasn't bound, so he helped David.

David looked up into Jadrian's amber eyes.

"Thanks."

Jadrian winked and then dipped his head.

Soon they all drifted into silence and David dozed off.

"You know, Jason, when David's asleep, I can see why Megan chose him, such a little angel. Oh, he's really cute, Megan should never give him up, I hope the three find us, before it's too late, I'd hate for this angel to be no more…."

Chapter 11

Megan followed Sarah, behind Dolphi.

"Siobhan's house is right here. Let's hope we find something'," Sarah sighed and headed up.

She rang the doorbell, as Dolphi and Megan joined her. It took no time before the door opened up and a really pretty short-haired girl with a sparkly pink flower in her hair appeared. At once she noticed Sarah.

"Sarah? What are you doing here?"

"Siobhan, we must speak with you. It's urgent!" Megan stated, before Sarah responded.

Siobhan eyed them and then stepped out, closing the door behind her.

"Better to talk out here," she said.

Sarah, Dolphi, and Megan followed Siobhan to a bench in a garden.

"Alright what's wrong?" Siobhan finally asked, turning to them.

"Siobhan, please help us! Liana's returned! Middleton has my precious Jason and her boyfriend and now a psychologist!"

Siobhan remained silent and slowly lowered her eyes.

"Liana Cyrus, I presume, little trombone witch murdered Kristopher! I guess that you know all about my case from that stupid school! I hate 'em! And what's more, Sarah I warned you two about her and her trusty sidekick with the mask!"

Sarah frowned.

"I told him and he wouldn't listen, he wanted to go help that no good Alto boy, David!" Sarah thundered, looking at Megan, who scowled back at her.

"Don't blame this on David!"

Dolphi jumped up and tried to quell the on-coming dispute.

"Megan! Sarah! Quit it, this is no way to solve anything! Siobhan, a little help here!"

Siobhan pulled Sarah away and Dolphi pushed Megan back down into the bench seat. Both girls turned away from the other and pouted. Dolphi turned to Siobhan.

"So what say you?"

Siobhan thought for a moment and then responded.

"Alright I'll help; I will finally have my revenge!" Siobhan gave in, "So, you've probably come to find out about the sidekick and his name. Of course I knew you'd want to know, but you Dolphi, should already know. Does the name of Brian Destino, ring a bell with you?"

Dolphi's eyes went wide.

"Tuft Sassafras? No way!"

Megan and Sarah raised their eyebrows.

"A psychopathic maniac? Tuft? But…."

Siobhan smiled.

"Yes, and I have proof too, wait here," Siobhan stated.

She bounded back inside her house and returned a moment later with a few papers.

"A photo of him messing with me, now notice the knife he has with him, a few hours later Kris's body was found with the knife beside him, see," Siobhan showed them the next photo.

"Tuft killed Kris and Liana helped! Both are psychos!"

Megan, Sarah and Dolphi shared a look.

"Siobhan, will you mind coming with us? We could use some of your assistance!" Megan asked.

Siobhan dipped her head in agreement.

"Yes, I must have my revenge!"

And so, now the three girls and Siobhan headed off once again.

"We should probably head to Middleton…." Dolphi began.

"No, we will go to Wharton! I do believe Tuft wants something else…." Siobhan interrupted.

"Of course, the other piece!" Sarah exclaimed.

And even now our heroines quickened their pace on toward Wharton.

Chapter 12

Nearing Wharton, which was just across the way, Siobhan took the lead, followed by Dolphi, who tossed glances around. Megan and Sarah trotted along, more slowly. Just then, Siobhan halted. She whipped around, fear in her eyes.

"Tuft Sassafras is nearing with a teacher!" she shot, "Quick behind this car!"

They darted behind it and looked to Siobhan, as though for further instructions, like she was their leader.

"Tuft? Siobhan, how do you….?"

Siobhan shushed them. She peered around the car. The others followed suit. Sure enough, Tuft –unmasked- came forward with a teacher. They were talking.

"Mr. Wassmuth! Oh no!" Dolphi cried out.

Siobhan gave off a hiss of anger.

"Uh oh!"

Tuft and Wassmuth stopped talking, as though they'd heard her and Tuft raced forward toward them. He sprang around the end of the car, as though they were playing a game of hide-and-seek.

"What do you all want?" Tuft growled.

Wassmuth appeared now, with a normal 'un-amused' face.

"I'm trying to teach someone how to be a 'proper' villain, girls!" Wassmuth hissed.

Siobhan and Dolphi turned away, but Wassmuth caught sight of them.

"Ah, Dolphiana and Siobhan Chizmar, two of my dear students and even Megan Goldberg, the girl of many names! Snooping in on my lesson, you rotten cat lovers!" Wassmuth snarled.

Dolphi began to bristle. Siobhan looked at her feet and muttered something only verbal to herself. Tuft spotted her doing too though. Too late.

"Siobhan! Siobhan Chizmar, oh you little psychopathic girl! What a shock running into you here! I bet you haven't told them your talent yet! Well, no worries, allow me too! I bet ya they're wondering just how you knew we were coming; weren't ya all? Of course, well it's because she and I both have this gift of feeling the nearing of another. Actually here's is stronger than mine! But it couldn't save Kristopher." Tuft spat, curling his lip back, menacingly.

Siobhan snapped her head up and glared at him with a cold look. Wassmuth crossed his arms over his chest and nodded approvingly. Megan and Sarah just looked on.

"Don't tell me about that! I have no comment, but I know you killed Kris and you've partnered with your girlfriend Psychic Liana Cyrus and have two new targets! A David DeHoyos and Jason Maeda are missing, maybe you know of them!" Siobhan hissed.

Tuft relaxed and smiled.

"Liana Cyrus, dude I broke up with her awhile ago! Me and her, we just 'sensed' the end!" Tuft sighed.

Siobhan lightened up a bit. Wassmuth glanced between the two, making a face here and there. Megan, Sarah and Dolphi froze.

"So if they (Liana and Tuft) have broken up, then…." Megan started and gulped in a pause, "Then who has David and Jason?"

The group shared a look. Wassmuth gleamed in the background, evilly.

"And Jadrian? He knew the person, but disappeared!" Dolphi added.

Wassmuth smirked, "A typical villain, this one must have great skills at "villainy".

The girls stared at Wassmuth now.

"Dude, you are evil!" Siobhan whined.

Wassmuth smirked again and cackled, grabbing Siobhan by the arm and pulled her into him.

"Oh you would know, Siobhan!" Wassmuth snickered.

Tuft seized Siobhan, wrapping his arms over hers. She growled.

"Wassmuth!" Siobhan snarled.

Siobhan kicked and struggled to get free.

'You little-"

"Up-up, uh uh I can still give you a referral for cussing and saying any bad words!"

Tuft and Wassmuth gleamed.

"See, I know villainy! You are just a mere victim! Tuft, you may do many villainous things to her now!"

Siobhan hissed and roared in anger.

"Wassmuth, I'm beginning to think that you're behind Davi Bear's mysteriously, brave and noble taking!" Megan scolded, stepping forward, beginning to sigh over the thought of David.

Wassmuth shook his head and frowned.

"Tuft, never mind, let her go, you did good. Now, as for you and the so called Davi Bear. What kind of a freak has that as a name? I assume that you talk of the young David DeHoyos though? Heh?" Wassmuth spoke, almost cracking up.

Megan glowered at him, as Tuft released Siobhan, who gave Tuft a hard punch in the shoulder and leapt to Dolphi's side. Siobhan hid behind her.

"Don't you mean 'well'?" Megan sneered.

Wassmuth often called students out on the usage of 'good' and 'well'. If he asked them how they did on the test, you'd better respond with "I did well, Wassmuth." So now, Megan was giving the dark villainous teacher a taste of his own medicine. At this smart remark, Wassmuth scowled.

"Oh and also don't speak of David like that! And give him back you two, he's sorry!" Megan shot.

Wassmuth gave his senior suck of his teeth hiss noise and rolled his eyes.

"I highly doubt about that kid! He fails at life!"

Megan gasped.

"You take that back, you villain!" Megan screamed, pointing a finger out at Wassmuth.

"That's my status, don't wear it out!"

Tuft giggled.

"Gee Mr. Wassmuth, if only we knew where David, Jason and Jadrian were?" Sarah whimpered.

Wassmuth hit his head.

"Wow, it's pretty clear, like the fact that America was angry with Britain for taxing them, so they rose up with boycotts and riots. You're not using your brain, because your Einstein logical light bulb isn't going on. Maybe you should think harder, like Germany in the World Wars, but not too hard or less or you could fail like they did. For the person that you seek must be at Wharton! I know him and I also taught him the ways of villainy."

Siobhan scowled and tossed her head.

"I know who now!" Megan grumbled, "And I don't like him! Dirty Trombonist!"

Dolphi added on to her, through gritted teeth, "Dublin! Ryan Dublin! He is the other!"

Chapter 13

Wassmuth nodded.

"Now, Siobhan darling you owe me a bistro for helping you," Wassmuth ordered, "As this is so not in the villain guideline book!"

Siobhan faced him, her head high and proud.

"I shall do nothing of the sort and you owe David an apology!"

Megan vigorously nodded in agreement. Wassmuth only grinned.

"Then I leave you to find out the rest, truthfully I wish the irksome, torpid, boisterous and kind-hearted boy to return, so that I may deal with him! History shall conquer all, Siobhan!!"

And so Wassmuth left them and drove off in his car.

Siobhan, Sarah, Megan and Dolphi turned to Tuft now.

"So you're a red herring….just out of pure curiosity though, why do you wish to learn villainy, when you already have?" Siobhan questioned.

Tuft glared at them.

"Because I heard that Brian Wassmuth is the best teacher for the art of 'eviltry'! he's the reason I joined this flippant school! And as for my own evilness, I'm learning more! But I think I'll wait to pull anything more on ya, I have Math tutoring now! Ta ta."

Tuft Sassafras took off now, galloping off to his car. The four girls decided to make their way over to the band room. If Dublin was what they once thought of as Tuft, Zolton and Wassmuth, then they'd take him down. Megan and Siobhan walked ahead, entering the room. The band room of Wharton was empty minus the band set up. Somewhere in the darkness a door creaked open or closed. Siobhan became separated from Megan and bumped into something or someone. Something clamped over her mouth. Siobhan was startled and she felt a hand on her arm, forcing it upward, behind her back. She tried to scream for help. Terror filled her to the bone marrow. Who had her? Soon she was bound to a chair and a gag was placed in her mouth. A door shut and soft laughter followed. Oh, Siobhan, you've done it again! Then the person vanished, leaving the helpless Siobhan.

Finally Dolphi found the switch and flipped it on.

"Whew! I thought I'd never find it! Megan? Sarah? Siobhan?" Dolphi called.

Megan and Sarah spotted her and joined her.

"Where's Siobhan?" Dolphi asked.

Megan and Sarah shrugged.

"She was with me! SIOBHAN!!"

Megan yowled out a calling for Siobhan.

"Siobhan! SIOBHAN!! SIOBHAN CHIZMAR!!??"

But no reply came.

"Where is she? Oye, Siobhan!?"

Still nothing.

"Quick, check the rooms!" Dolphi suggested, racing to the Frontline room.

Megan took the drum room and Sarah took the Wharton Band Director Jason Allgair's office.

"Siobhan!" Megan's voice exclaimed, joyously.

Together they freed Siobhan from her bonds, after both Sarah and Dolphi had trotted over. Siobhan thanked them and told them what had happened.

"I didn't 'sense' him!" Siobhan cried.

Dolphi gasped.

"Oh my, Siobhan you were outwitted!"

Siobhan nodded, suddenly looking quite defeated.

"Oh great, I suppose we've found Dublin! He was just here, look!" Sarah pointed to the board.

"Dublin was here," Dolphi read.

Great! Now, where did he go though?

Chapter 14

Liana Cyrus ventured along, down the hall to her captives. She'd just prepared the ritual. David would show his mastery at knowing four languages. Now for the star man himself. Meanwhile, she would have the other two put in chains. She opened the door and entered.

"David DeHoyos, get up!" Liana roared.

At once the sophomore boy sat upright and then stood up. Jadrian and Jason stood as well.

"Alright Mr. Polyglot it is time! Oh and by the way, psych!"

David flinched and gulped, as she seized David by the shirt and yanked him up. But before that, she clamped chains on Jadrian and Jason's wrists and grabbed David's wrists. "Come on boys!"

Liana yanked the end of chain and led them off into the heart of the lair.

** ** ** **

Dolphi took Megan to search the outside for Dublin. While Siobhan and Sarah stayed in the band room. Siobhan froze beside Sarah.

"Did you hear that?" Siobhan whispered and spun around.

A cold wind came about the room, but there were no windows here and no doors were open. So what was this?

"Who's th-there?"

Sarah turned around and gasped.

"Siobhan? Are you ok, you look like you're cold?"

Siobhan's mouth dropped open though, but she slowly closed it again and turned back to Sarah.

"I'm fine, but Kris came! Did you see him? He told me to tell you all that we will find them at Dublin's! David and so are at Dublin's!"

Sarah stared at her.

"Siobhan, are you crazy? No, I didn't hear anything or see it, but come on let's go to Dublin's!"

Sarah grabbed Siobhan's wrist and pulled her along after her, racing off to find Dolphi and Megan.

** ** ** **

Dolphi and Megan decided that searching the parking lot again was best, in case Tuft was bluffing and was the "Dublin". It was possible. But they only came to stumble upon Siobhan and Sarah.

"Hey did you gals find anything?" Siobhan asked.

Megan shook her head.

"Nothing. Tuft left! He's gone!" Dolphi answered.

Siobhan gave one of her various faces and a deep sigh.

"Well, I –we- got something, Kris told me to head to Dublin's place. He said that your three brave boyfriends would be there!" Siobhan explained, smiling largely. I don't exactly know how to explain this smile Siobhan gave, but it was very pretty and unique. She stuck a hand to her hip and began to gaze dreamily off into the distance. "Yeah, Krisi!"

"Uh, Siobhan….you psychopathic girl!" Sarah scolded, "Get us to Dublin!"

Siobhan turned her gaze upon Sarah and narrowed her eyes.

"Fine!"

Siobhan snarled and started off. Dolphi shrugged and bolted after her. Megan gave Sarah a look and followed. Sarah growled and left as well, but more slowly.

"Siobhan! Look out!" Megan's voice cried out in a warning.

A little way into the journey, somewhere between a road and forest, Megan saw Siobhan halt abruptly before her. Dolphi had dropped back to see to Sarah. Now everyone came to stop. In front of them stepped Wassmuth.

"You will not deplore the great Dublin of his villainy! You shall be stopped!" Wassmuth sneered, putting two fists up.

Siobhan paced forward and glared at the evil teacher.

"You and what army, Wassmuth?" she spat.

Wassmuth smiled, sinisterly.

"What army? Why Dublin and Liana of course, the new couple and Tuft and Zolton!"

As Wassmuth spoke, they all appeared and they held David DeHoyos, Jason Maeda and Jadrian DeHoyos. Liana Cyrus, with David DeHoyos, slid up to Wassmuth. Megan stepped up to the side of Siobhan.

"David!" Megan screamed.

Wassmuth glowered in his evil villain form. He seized David from Liana.

"DeHoyos!" Wassmuth hissed, "You weakling! Stop struggling!"

David froze, as though the words sent chills down his spine.

"I am the leader of this thriller!"

Chapter 15

Megan, Siobhan, Sarah and Dolphi gasped, shocked.

"Wassmuth, you kidnapped David…." Dolphi began, but was interrupted by Wassmuth.

"No! I did not, and kidnap is such a strong word, think of it more as simply putting them right!"

Wassmuth grabbed David, by the shirt.

"You don't scare me Wassmuth! I'd fight you, if your buddy Dublin, the kiss ass, hadn't weakened me! But I still have my bitter tongue, you dog lover!" David snarled.

Wassmuth grinned at him.

"I am NOT a kiss ass!" Dublin cried out, from beside Wassmuth.

Wassmuth turned his head to gaze at him.

"Actually you are a kiss ass, you kiss up to me, you're always bragging about your status!"

Dublin pouted and backed off.

"I cannot argue with you, master!"

Wassmuth growled.

"See, you're being a kiss ass now!"

Dublin nodded. Wassmuth turned back to David now, but lifted his gaze to Siobhan.

"Siobhan Chizmar, here is the time for you to go…." Wassmuth growled.

Siobhan's eyes locked on the poor soul of David DeHoyos, who struggled in Wassmuth's grasp.

"Let me go!"

"Hush! In time boy, but it seems you've got a little follower, apart from Megan Goldberg!"

David stopped and twisted around to see Siobhan staring at him.

"Siobhan, what say you? I'm in no mood for your kookiness either!"

Siobhan blinked and began to tear up. She noticed Megan bristling beside her.

"Siobhan, tell me you don't love or have any feelings for my Davi Bear!"

Siobhan shook her head.

"I do not, but I owe you Megan, I have brought this on, oh I should have told you all, the whole story, I messed with Tuft; I led him here! Liana too! And I made that stupid bet with Wassmuth!" Siobhan wailed, "I AM psychotic! But all I wish is to be normal! I'll take the place of David DeHoyos, let him go! Jason and Jadrian too, you've won Wassmuth!"

Wassmuth straightened up and smirked in success.

"Agreed Princess!"

Megan blinked.

"What bet? Siobhan? Princess?"

Wassmuth signaled for Jason and Jadrian to be released, but he held onto David.

"I hope you've learned not to mess with a psychopath, villain or anyone of evilness! May you keep your scars as a reminder, saxophonist!"

David looked away, as Wassmuth let go. At first, he stood there with his head dropped. But he soon jumped over to Megan, passing by Siobhan on the way. He muttered something to her, looking thoroughly ashamed. But when he reached Megan, he caressed her with hugs and kisses. Now Wassmuth turned to Siobhan.

"Our deal?!"

Siobhan sighed.

"Yes Mr. Wassmuth, a deal's a deal, but…."

Before anyone knew it, she whipped around. She gave her kooky, yet pretty smile, looking right at David.

"I DO love you David! But I have seen Megan, we are just not as we once were and you are lucky to have her, small one. Take care!"

David froze and snapped his gaze on her.

"Who you callin' small, psycho girl!" David scolded, but then gave her a playful wink in secret and mouthed, "I'm sorry for this!"

Siobhan wiped a tear away.

"I trust you to answer all their questions, my dear friend!"

With that she turned back to Wassmuth.

"Alright."

Wassmuth gave his wrist a flick, in a signal. Immediately, Liana and Dublin (the kiss ass) grabbed ahold of each arm of Siobhan and dragged her away. Wassmuth turned to leave as well.

"Wait!" Megan's voice rang out, "Wassmuth, what did she do? What was the bet?"

Wassmuth rotated around, grinning widely.

"Why, she bet that David wasn't weak! Ha, he was so weak; he called on you, Megan to help save him from Dublin kicking his face in! but we already knew all about you, Goldberg, so we drugged you!"

Megan stomped her foot. David fled into the arms of Dolphi.

"Now you've done it Wassmuth!"

"You did what?" Megan shrieked, scrapping her foot across the ground.

If you didn't already know, she was mad, disgruntled, pissed even.

"You drugged me! Wassmuth!"

Wassmuth laughed, "Oh the cat's mad, David will tell you the rest, I must go see to the stuck up psycho girl! Ta ta."

Wassmuth bolted after his helpers, leaving Megan to growl in anger.

"When I see that teacher again, I'm gonna defeat him!"

David backed away from Dolphi and faced Megan, this type of behavior he was showing was what originally what started this.

"Megan, calm down now, I told him not to harm you! Dublin and Liana didn't 'drug' you, like that! Now turn around love, I must tell you of what Siobhan meant. The real reason why!" David insisted.

Megan slowly turned around.

"You're right, go on and tell us!"

David took a deep breath. He had to start with Siobhan Chizmar's beginning.

"I must start at the beginning, when I first met Siobhan!" David explained, "It was raining heavily outside, I sat in Middle school with this beautiful Irish girl next to me. She began to hit on me and I learned her name was Siobhan Chizmar. I grew to be good and close friends with her. Then one day in the eighth grade, she told me of her ability. I'd never believed such a thing, like the power she had. I called her crazy and she took it. But the next day she told me of her dream. She dreamt of Crossover Madness and how Maleficent would try and kill me and even of how Jim Hawkins would help to rescue me. She dreamt of Megan Goldberg, the Jewish beauty that would come to me! And so we then went our separate ways, as she went off to Middleton –at that time it was a really fine school- and I left for Wharton. In truth, I missed her; she was indeed the first girlfriend I ever had. And as it seemed she was for real, Crossover Madness came around, as did you, Megan. And I longed to apologize to her, but it was at the back of mind and so it seemed like I had forgotten her. This was around the time when I found the article from Middleton. Poor Siobhan, she knows about the future to all but herself!"

David took a pause, tearing up, "I'm so sorry Megan, I _had_ to help her! She gave me the hope, you! So when I saw Dublin talking with Tuft –the murderer- and liana, along with their bastard of a leader, Zolton, I had to go at Dublin! I didn't know that all four were psychic! And I never asked Jason to come along. Just so happened Dublin was dating Liana, who'd moved to be with him. Then I was sidetracked, Siobhan walked toward the five hundred (500) building. She was in our class, with the devil teacher Wassmuth, Megan, remember? Dublin and Liana had vanished, so I raced to catch up with her. I was the center of today's topic, she said and that my actions wouldn't speak louder than my words. The bet, Megan, Wassmuth called me weak, but Siobhan, oh Siobhan, she bet him I wasn't. She was the only one to stick up for me. Wassmuth smirked evilly and shook her hand. Now I had to show my worth. And the fight came, I never meant to physically injure anyone though, and it was unfortunate that Jason was such a loyal friend and came over to help. This was the only the beginning though. Wassmuth hated losing bets, so he planned to murder me (and Jason). He showed Dublin and Liana his plan and how to carry it out. They planted security cameras, as to time the taking right. They had those notes ready as well. And the dream you had Megan, was a part of Liana's special potion. It was Dublin's extreme villainy that made him add a knife and a vile of red blood. This would make it seem like it was Tuft who kidnapped me, so as to make him seem less of the threat. Then he shoved me in the car and returned to put the note down, while you, Megan, raced on to the psychologists. Then I'm almost certain you came back and found the paper (note). So you went in search for me, because you're such a sweetie."

Megan smiled and 'awed'.

"Aw, Davi Bear!"

"But there was one thing that they hadn't thought of or counted on, Siobhan Chizmar. And so Wassmuth used me to get her, they tried to get her out of the way, but again failed. And now Wassmuth has her. If I wasn't so adorable! Siobhan, oh Siobhan!"

Megan wiped her eyes now, not angry at all, anymore.

"Oh David, I-I-I-I didn't know," Megan wept and then flung herself into David.

She embraced him.

"But David, if what you say is right, than…. Siobhan won, not Wassmuth! And Wassmuth cheated! Ha, Wassmuth lost a bet! Wassmuth lost a bet!" Dolphi giggled, half cheering, "So Siobhan is safe!"

David shook his head, his eyes clouding.

"He won it fairly, and she's gone! I couldn't save her, because I'm so weak!"

"You shut up! You are NOT weak!" Megan spat.

David looked at her.

"I am brave enough to say that I am!"

Megan shook her head; her golden blonde-brown hair flew through the air, with her head shake.

"Let's go and devise a plan to rescue Siobhan from Wassmuth's claws. That bastard don't know who he messed with! Who's with me?" David demised.

Everyone agreed and they raced off.

Chapter 16

It was agreed that Siobhan's rescue would be the next day, but indeed David couldn't sleep. After the posse had returned and partied, Megan and David decided to finish their night together. Megan had drifted off, but not because of the potion, this time. David got up, replacing his leg for an actual pillow, and headed to the balcony. He heard the music playing in the background, hearing,

"There you stood, that'll teach ya,

To look so good and feel so right,

Let me tell you about the girl I met last night,

It's understood,

I had to reach her,

I let the wheel of fortune spin,

I touched your hand before the crowd,

Started rushin' in,

Now I'm higher than a kite,

I know I'm getting' hooked on your love,

Talking to myself,

Runnin' in the heat,

Beggin' for your touch in the middle of the street and I—

I can't stop thinking 'bout you, girl,

I must be living in a fantasy world,

I'm so high on you.

Smart and coy,

A little crazy,

The kinda face that starts a fight,

Let me tell you 'bout the girl I had last night,

Piercing eyes, like a raven,

You seemed to share my secret sin,

We were high before the night,

Started kickin' in,

Now I'm screamin' in the night,

I know I'm getting' hooked on your love,

Talkin' to myself,

Runnin' in the heat,

Beggin' for your touch in the middle of the street and I—

I can't stop thinking 'bout you, girl,

I must be living in a fantasy world,

I've searched the whole world over,

To find a heart so true,

Such complete intoxication,

I'm high on you.

There you stood, that'll teach ya,

To look so good and feel so right,

Let me tell you about the girl I met last night,

Now I'm higher than a kite,

I know I'm getting' hooked on your love,

Talking to myself,

Runnin' in the heat,

Beggin' for your touch in the middle of the street and I—

I can't stop thinking 'bout you, girl,

I must be living in a fantasy world,

I've searched the whole world over,

To find a heart so true,

Such complete intoxication,

I'm high on you,

I'm high on you,

I'm high on you!"

The cool evening air refreshed him. He gazed up at the full moon, glowing overhead and then turned to look out over the vast forest of trees ahead.

"Oh Siobhan," David sighed, "What would life be like if we hadn't met?"

Suddenly, a chorus of music, different then what was playing inside, drifted in the breeze toward him. David cocked his head in thought.

"I wish I could sing," David breathed out, but froze at once, words!

He made out words of one of Siobhan's favorite songs. He picked out the song of "Paint it black" or "Painted black".

"I see a red door and I want it painted black,

No colors anymore, I want them to turn black,

I see the girls walk by, dressed in their summer clothes,

I have to turn my head, until my darkness goes,

I see a line of cars and they're all painted black,

With flowers and my love, both never to come back,

I see people turn their heads and quickly look away,

Like a newborn baby,

It just happens everyday.

I look inside myself and see my heart is black!

I see my red door, and I want it painted black!

Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts,

It's not easy facing up, when your whole world is black!

(Painted, painted, painted)

Painted black!

Oh oh oh ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Paint it black!)

*scream note* (Paint it black!)

Painted black!"

What were these strange words in the song? Who'd want everything black? Then he saw a bright light flash and he felt himself falling backward, blinded by the light. And in the brightness he saw…. Siobhan and heard the name, "Siobhan Magnus"!

Then blackness came!

Epilogue

"SIOBHAN! Siobhan Chizmar! What has happened to you?" David cried out.

David DeHoyos awoke in what he could see as a dream. The Idol stage opened up ahead of him. On it, stood Siobhan, singing and moving around the stage.

And David DeHoyos heard the song again, this time more clear.

"I see a red door,

And I want it painted black,

No colors anymore,

I want them to turn black,

I see the girls walk by,

Dressed in their summer clothes,

I have to turn my head,

Until my darkness goes,

I see a line of cars,

And they're all painted black,

With flowers and my love,

Both never to come back,

I see people turn their heads,

and quickly look away,

Like a newborn baby,

It just happens everyday.

I look inside myself,

And see my heart is black!

I see my red door,

And I want it painted black!

Maybe then I'll fade away,

And not have to face the facts,

It's not easy facin' up,

When your whole world is black!

(Painted, painted, painted)

Painted black!

Oh oh oh ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Paint it black!)

*scream note* (Paint it black!)

Painted black!"

At the end of the song, she gazed out of the misty indoor stage air. Her heart-stopping amber eyes pierced through the fogginess, but she was staring straight at David. David had to admit how pretty she looked. She wore a pretty puffy, knee-length, sparkly, black dress. Siobhan gave a wink to David.

Then Randy Jackson's voice cut through the cheering and mistiness –which was cleared by now, so Siobhan stood out more.

"Yo! Hang on, hang on, hang on! Yo! Bringin' the drama to American Idol season 9! That was hot! Siobhan, that was HOT!"

The crowd and David cheered. Siobhan gave a toothy smile, like the kind of smile, David once knew and loved. David smiled as well and raised his cheer to be louder than the rest. It was then that he realized where he was. He sat in the front row, toward the center in the audience, right in Siobhan's eye path.

Her eyes sparkled in the stage light.

"Thank you," she mouthed to Randy.

Now it was Ellen DeGeneres' turn to comment.

"Oh Siobhan, I-I love that you are so…. I-I love the way you look tonight, I-I love the way you sound, I love the way you did that song. You just, you rise above, in a sea of people, you're like snookie's poof! You-you-!"

Siobhan giggled.

"Ya! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Randy agreed in the background, as Ellen tried to continue.

"You just stand out and I like it!" Ellen finished and then leaned back in her judging chair.

Siobhan continued to smile and grin and would toss occasional glances at David.

"I'm having flashbacks of Adam…. Lambert and the stairs and the drama and I have to say the best interpretation tonight, you did the most with the song, the most interesting…." Kara DioGuardi stated, clearly in awe of her. The crowd starts up and David yowls, "Go Siobhan!"

Kara gives her a thumbs up. Siobhan jumped up and down, clapping her hands together. But she realized Simon Cowell was next to speak. She cooled down and gave him a curt nod.

"Now, uh, I'm gonna totally agree, it was the stand out performance of the night, uh…." Simon commented, and Siobhan loosened up and smiled largely, "Um and, what I like about what we're seeing now, is that now I see the development from where we were on those middle shows, to tonight, you look interesting. I mean it's almost like you're gonna have to scream at the end of every song, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. But it kinda worked, but I also think, and-and uh, I think this is important for any artist, there are gonna be a lot of people who are gonna love that, and genuinely there are gonna be a lot of people who are gonna hate it, um, and that to me is actually quite a good place to be, which is better than being in different and boring. So you had a good night!"

Siobhan sighed and smiled again.

"Thank you!" she cooed.

Ryan Seacreast walked up onto the stage once more, now and joined Siobhan in the center.

"What are you doing with my glasses?" Siobhan giggled softly, under the music, as she noticed them in Ryan's hand.

Ryan seemed to ignore her.

"I mean you look stunning!"

"Thank you!"

"You look beautiful," Ryan joked, putting on Siobhan's glasses, "we're used to seeing you with these during the uh, rehearsal, she's got these on right now, can you- can you see without these, are your contacts in?"

"No I don't wear contacts, there uh," Siobhan began, but Ryan started again.

"Well why don't you put them on, so we can make sure you have the right numbers for ya," Ryan continued to joke and then read the numbers.

"I liked it Sio! You're amazing! You must sing for me and the others, you have raw talent I never knew!" David shouted, "GO SIOBHAN!"

At this, Siobhan grew worried; she 'played' through her voting number. Then Seacreast called for a commercial and Siobhan fled from the center stage in a hurry. David made his way around to the back stage area, surprisingly easy. Suddenly something grabbed his wrist, pulling him over into the shadows.

"David! Listen, this is only an alternate reality. And I can't leave! Wassmuth is Simon Cowell! See?"

Siobhan showed him the captive chain, holding her here.

"This is my fault Siobhan; but you really do have a stellar voice! I'm so sorry," David sobbed.

Siobhan only smiles, "its ok, I gave the bet."

David couldn't believe she was blaming herself for this, it wasn't any of their faults; it was Wassmuth's for cheating and being a sore loser.

"And you wished to sing like me? Try it out, in this competition you can be known as Kris Allen! But since he was the previous Season's winner, you can just be in this season as another Kris, unless you have another person in mind?!" Siobhan stated.

"Like your bitch!" a snarling voice growled.

It was Simon or rather Wassmuth!

"Get out of here! You know that she deserves her fate. I have plans for you Princess Siobhan!" he sneered, drawing Siobhan in to him.

"Let her go Wassmuth!"

Simon/Wassmuth shook his head.

"And _you_ can save her? David DeHoyos, you silly boy!"

He rubbed David's head. David growled. He shoved Simon's hand away.

"I will come and save her! Don't worry Siobhan! I shall save you from Lord Wassmuth!"

David vanished with his threat ringing in the air.

"I will find you!"

The End!


End file.
